indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolf Reingold
|profession=SS captain |allegiances=Nazi Germany Thule Society }} Rudolf Reingold was an SS captain in Adolf Hitler's personal guard and an agent of the secret Thule Society of Nazi Germany. He was tasked by the Führer to find a subterranean world where men became gods. Biography Born around 1904, Rudolf Reingold grew up to take part in the street violence that led to the Reichstag fire and Adolf Hitler's installation as Chancellor of Germany. In 1933, Reingold worked as an advisor on the "grimmer construction details" of the new concentration camp at Dachau. After being assigned to find Ultima Thule, Reingold and his men encountered Indiana Jones and his comrades numerous times in 1934. Reingold and his three associates, Jaekal, Dortmuller and Liebel, tracked Jones to Penn Railway station, where they hoped to steal a box said to contain the secret of the Ultima Thule. Reingold was able to sneak into a seat just behind Indy's, where he managed to slide his suitcase under the chair and onto his person. He rushed to a men's room, where he met up with Jaekal and the others. They found that the suitcase was packed with clothes, books and a bullwhip, but not the box they sought. So, Jaekal suggested that Reingold should sneak onto Indy's train and pretend he had accidentally taken the suitcase, then arrange to meet up again with Jones and steal the box. Reingold went through with this plan, disguising himself as an English man named Rudy. He stole another man's ticket and sat himself down beside Indy, who had hoped to get some sleep but out of politeness allowed 'Rudy' to sit beside him. After returning the suitcase, Reingold waited for Jones to fall asleep, then stole his satchel, cutting the strap that kept it around Indy's chest and taking it. Reingold attempted to make his escape through another station in which Jones was to switch trains, but Indy pursued him. Their chase took them through the station, and eventually continued onto a train track. They crawled under a train, but soon had each other at gunpoint after Jones pulled Reingold off of a ladder with his bullwhip. They both pointed pistols at one another, but Indy informed Reingold that his gun was filled with snow. Reingold did not believe him, keeping his gun on Jones, even when several workers came over to them. Eventually, Reingold made his escape on a passing train. Inside a subterranean cave near Iceland, fearsome mosaic paintings serving as booby traps attacked Reingold and his men, dragging them into the wall where they became mosaics themselves. Reingold was pulled halfway through and Jones made a vain attempt at rescue but the Nazi, in agonizing pain, begged for death. Jones' burly Viking comrade, Gunnar Erickson, granted his wish and snapped Reingold's neck. Personality and traits Rudolf Reingold was a six-foot one-inch tall, blue-eyed man with blond hair and a scar that ran down his right cheek. He could adopt a near-flawless English accent and affable personality which he used to make Indiana Jones drop his guard on a train out of New Jersey and stole the man's satchel while the archaeologist was sleeping. Appearances * Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in novels Category:Deceased Category:Germans Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Nazis Category:Captains Category:Schutzstaffel